


I've Got You, My Love

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Aziraphale, crowley is afraid of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Imagine your OTP cuddling during a thunderstorm. One is terrified, and the other has to comfort them and strokes their head and does other cute things until they fall asleep."





	I've Got You, My Love

The skies of London were plagued with grey storm clouds, and the rain poured heavily. There was a storm coming, Crowley could feel it. He hated storms, in fact he hated them more than anything in the universe. He stood at the sink, peaking out the window as he sipped at a glass of wine, watching as the lightning lit up the dark sky. But every now and then, the sound of thunder would make itself known, making the demon flinch and cower. Storms didn’t frighten him, it was the loud bangs of thunder, he may be “The Prince Of Darkness” but that didn’t stop him from feeling scared. Another crash of thunder came, far louder than expected, making Crowley jump, his wine spilling over the top of the glass, followed by a jumbled curse. That was when Aziraphale entered the kitchen, having just finished reorganising the bookshelves.

“Hello dear,” Aziraphale smiled, as he approached the demon and going in for a cuddle. The thunder crashed again, more violently this time, and the demon tried his hardest not to flinch or tremble, but the angel didn’t miss the flash of fear cross his face. He took the glass from Crowley, placing it onto the counter, and then lifted his hand, to run his fingers through the demon’s ginger coloured hair, “It’s just a storm, dear.” He murmured softly bringing Crowley’s head back down onto his shoulder

Crowley nodded against the angel’s shoulder, “I know that,” he tried to snap, but his voice was weak.

Aziraphale held him tighter in his arms, Crowley relaxing quickly against him. Zira’s arms is where he always found the most comfort. “Nothing is going to happen,” Aziraphale assured him.

“I know that,” Crowley said again, his voice gentler this time. “I know that angel.” He nuzzled his face into the angel’s shoulder, “It doesn’t mean I’m not still scared.” It wasn’t often that Crowley admitted he was scared, that took a lot of courage.

Aziraphale pulled back slightly to look Crowley in the face. “It’s okay, you’re here with me. Nothing is going to happen to you. No one is going to hurt you. I will protect you.” Aziraphale leaned back in, pressing his lips against Crowley’s, as a way of calming him down.

“What do you say we watch a movie or something?” Aziraphale suggested.

“That sounds nice angel,” Crowley smiled at him cautiously, still flinching at the occasional clash of thunder.

******

Crowley and Aziraphale settle on the overstuffed sofa, the angel covering them with a fleece blanket. They turned on the television, finding a movie that they will both most likely enjoy. The movie helped for a while, Crowley settled in the angel’s arms, in fact he had settled that much he had actually began to fall asleep much to the angel’s surprise. Aziraphale was even feeling a bit tired too, he closed his eyes resting his chin atop Crowley’s head, smiling when he heard the demon sigh contently.

However, the silence didn’t last long, a huge clash of thunder rumbled the whole bookshop, jerking Crowley awake and sending him into panic mode. Crowley fret, curling up against Zira’s chest, his fists clutching onto his sleep shirt. He leant down kissing the demon’s forehead, and stroked his fluffy hair, “It’s alright, I have got you my dear,” Aziraphale whispered, “I know you are scared, but you are safe here with me, the thunder can’t get you. I will protect you, my love.”

By the low sigh Crowley made, the angel knew he was thanking him. Crowley nuzzled his face into Aziraphale’s chest, yawning quietly. Aziraphale shifted, tucking the blanket around their bodies, the demon grumbling sleepily upon his chest but is still somewhat conscious to say, “I love you, angel.”

Aziraphale blushed, “I love you too, my dear.”

With one final sigh, the demon fell asleep, his face squished against the angels’ chest. Aziraphale once again settled, closing his eyes and resting his chin atop Crowley’s head. He listens to the demon’s soft snoring, Crowley was basically a deadweight now, Zira didn’t think he would wake up for anything now. The angel soon fell asleep with the help of the demon’s breathing and sleepy mumbles.

After that night, Crowley was never scared of storms again, because even if he was, his angel would be right there with him.


End file.
